There are many different types of electronic devices including laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, among others. Such devices can work in cooperation with one or more accessory devices (e.g., a keyboard, a game controller, a clock radio, etc.) to expand the capabilities and functionality of the primary or host electronic device. To do so, a connection can be established between the host electronic device and the accessory electronic device.
Connections can be established with a variety of conventional physical connectors that adhere to pre-defined formats, such as USB 2.0, USB 3.0, Firewire, and the like, or connections can be established wirelessly using protocols such as Bluetooth, WiFi, etc. In some instances, a physical, wired connection can be beneficial to exchange power and exchange data.
Wired connections require some amount of real estate within the device. As an example, a USB receptacle connector typically requires a certain amount of surface area at an exterior surface of a host device along with a certain amount of volume within the host device for the cavity of the receptacle connector into which a plug connector can be inserted and for the associated contacts and circuitry of the receptacle connector. Physical connectors can also become a potential source of corrosion and may detract somewhat from the aesthetic appearance of the device.